callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wunderwaffe DG-2
Wunderwaffe DG-2 - Cudowna Broń występująca w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops III w trybie zombie. Została stworzona przez Edwarda Richtofena i jako amunicję wykorzystuje niezwykle potężne wyładowania elektryczne, których działanie oparte jest o działanie pierwiastka 115. Call of Duty: World at War Wunderwaffe DG-2 pojawia się na Shi No Numa oraz Der Riese i jest do wylosowania jedynie w skrzynce losującej. Jest bardzo skuteczna przeciwko zombie w dowolnej turze, ponieważ może zabić maksymalnie 10 zombie jednym strzałem. Broń jednak może zadać obrażenia użytkownikowi, co może być źródłem poważnych problemów. Ma to miejsce, gdy przy użyciu tej broni gracz zaatakuje zombie, który znajduje się bardzo blisko strzelca. Wtedy też może dojść do błędu, który niszczy działanie atutu Juggernog i wywołuje efekt podobny do bycia ofiarą wybuchu granatu ogłuszającego (z tą różnicą, że zamiast białej otoczki są pioruny). Z tego też powodu, chociaż jest bronią niezwykle potężną, gracz powinien korzystać z niej z niezwykłą ostrożnością. Dodatkowo ma dość skromny zapas amunicji i niewielki magazynek. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. Ulepszenie nie zmienia obrażeń i maksymalnej liczby zombie możliwej do zabicia jednym strzałem, jednak zarówno magazynek jak i zapas amunicji ulega podwojeniu. Dodatkowo nieznacznemu skróceniu ulega czas przeładowania broni. Jeśli gracz będzie rozsądnie z jej korzystał, to ma w swoich rękach niezwykle potężne narzędzie zdolne do powstrzymania większych grup zombie w późniejszych rundach, jednak powinien pamiętać o zapasie amunicji. Ze względu na swoje parametry jest dość rzadko spotykana, a bardziej zaawansowani gracze wolą jej unikać. Call of Duty: Black Ops Wunderwaffe DG-2 pojawia się w 2 mapach z DLC Rezurrection: Shi No Numa oraz Der Riese, gdzie występuje jako broń do wylosowania w skrzynce losującej. Pod względem pozostałych parametrów nie różni się zbytnio od odpowiednika z World at War, a jedyną różnicą jest złoty kamuflaż ulepszonej wersji w miejsce srebrnego. Można go także znaleźć w Call of the Dead jako power up po wykonaniu Easter Egg-a Original Characters Trapped. Potem można go zdobyć po "zabiciu" George'a A. Romero. Gracz nie jest w stanie go ulepszyć, a ponadto po wyczerpaniu się amunicji broń znika. Broń miała także pojawić się w "Five", Kino der Toten oraz Ascension, jednak w finalnej wersji została wycięta. Wciąż jednak można w plikach gry znaleźć nagrania świadczące o tym, że DG-2 było planowane. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Broń pojawia się jedynie w remake'u Der Riese, The Giant, i tak samo jak w poprzednich częściach jest do wylosowania jedynie w skrzynce losującej. (do uzupełnienia) Wunderwaffe DG-2 a Wunderwaffe JZ-2 (z dokładnością do wyglądu) Ciekawostki Ogólne * W odróżnieniu od Ray Guna tylko jeden gracz może nosić tę broń. * Poza mapą Shi No Numa, niezależnie od wersji mapy, zombie zabity przez Wunderwaffe DG-2 nie zostawi power-upów. * Tank Dempsey pieszczotliwie nazywa ją "Wonder Waffle". * Nazwa ulepszonej wersji nawiązuje do projektanta trybu zombie, Jimmy'ego Zielinskiego. * Nazwa "Wunderwaffe" jest nawiązaniem niemieckiego projektu, który miał na celu stworzenie cudownej broni. Call of Duty: World at War * Jeśli gracz zabije więcej niż 5 zombie jedną reakcją łańcuchową, to usłyszy dźwięk wyładowania elektrycznego. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Z plików mapy "Five" i pojawiającego się cytatu Roberta McNamary, wyciętego z finalnej wersji, można przeczytać, że szybkość "pocisków" wynosi 130 tysięcy mil na godzinę, a temperatura 54,00 stopni Fahreinheita, *George'a A. Romero , w odróżnieniu od dowolnego innego zombie, jest wysoce odporny na ataki z tej broni. Galeria 2013-04-13_00028.jpg|Wunderwaffe wylosowana w skrzynce losującej w Der Riese (wersja Black Ops) CoDWaW_2012-07-28_14-27-26-06.jpg|Nikołaj trzymający Wunderwaffe DG-2 2013-04-13_00033.jpg|Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Wideo CoD WaW - Wunderwaffe DG-2 Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Do poprawy en:Wunderwaffe DG-2